normal' isnt an option
by bunniesluvmarshmallows11
Summary: percy's jealous side is shown in this story when he comes back to camp to find annabeth in the arms of another man. what will percy do? how will the story end? you will find out why i chose this title if you JUST READ IT  !
1. normal isnt an option

i stepped past the barrier of the place where i met my first love, swung my first sword, and found out that half of my life was an entire lie. i know that last third of the sentance would make anybody think that i thought bitter and cynical (a.n. dont you just love how 'cynical' sounds like a word an evil villain would use? sorry, better get back to the story.) of camp half-blood, but i didnt. it had too many good memories for me to even think about the bad ones.

i said goodbye to my loved summer camp and friends silently from inside my packed car. between the suitcases and random junk, when i looked out the window, and could see annabeth waving from the hill, with parting tears froming in her eyes. i tried my best to smile and wave back, trying to look happy, but without waking up in the morning to go to sword fighting, my life just wouldnt seem whole.

i turned on my car and drove away from the summer camp, and to a boring sophomore year at yet again a new boarding school. there hadnt been much traffic on the way home, so i decided to stop by my house and say hello to my mom.

i took out my confusing set of keys that tyson had made for me when he had been working in the forges. i didnt ever have to worry about getting locked out of anywhere, because like riptide, they were magical and would always end up in my pocket.

it took me a few seconds to figure out which key would unlock the lock on my door, and by then, my mom heard the keys, and opened the door for me.

"percy! i thought you were headed off to school?" my mom greeted me. she pulled me into a giant hug and kissed my forehead.

"mom, what did i say aboout the hugging and the kissing? im 16 for gods' sake!" i whined.

"sorry, honey. you are just so kissable! no wonder annebeth likes you so much." she told me, in her best 'dramatic' tone.

"mom. seriously?" i raised an eyebrow, thinking it would stopher mom-ish ways. but her smile just spread wider. i sighed and glanced at my watch, and gasped. "well, im almost late for registration, gotta go!" i gave her one last hug and then ran back out to my car. i heard a muffled 'goodbye' as i exited our building.

it began to slightly drizzle when i drove away in the direction of my school.


	2. and the purple dragon steals my girl

Half a year later...

i was so excited to see annabeth again, i nearly got in a car crash... twice! I finally pulled up next to the hill, with all of the other cars and busses. I grabbed all of my suitcases and practically ran to my cabin.

I opened my door, threw my stuff in my cabin, shut the door, then ran to the pavilion.

I stopped dead in my tracks when i saw annabeths breathtakingly beautiful blonde hair from behind. I was just about to hold her in my arms and kiss her when some dude beat me to it.

"annabeth?" my voice sounded hollow and hurt, when in my mind, i wanted it to sound angry and jealous.

"percy!" her voice sounded suprised and off guard. She escaped the hold of the random guy, and spun around to see me.

Gods, why does she have to be so beautiful? The way the sun glinted off of her eyes made them look like ice caps.

"percy, this is spiro, son of apollo." She told me sheepishly.

"well, its nice to see that you had fun during the school year." I said in a disgusted tone. I turned around and started to walk back to my cabin.

"who does that guy think he is? What gives him the right to act so important?" i heard spiro ask annabeth. I stopped in my tracks and spun around on my heels.

I felt the tug in my gut as i raised my arms and shot a giant waterball at spiro, who got knocked off balance and fell flat on his back. I slowly walked over to him and stood over him.

"hi, im percy jackson, son of poseiden. I think i deserve a right to be important." I spat. "see you in capture the flag." I added, then continued to walk back to my cabin.

"percy, wait." Annabeth tried to stop me.

"if you're so smart, maybe you should have seen this one coming." I said, never turning around. I grabbed riptide out of my pocket, clicked it, then stabbed it into the ground infront of my cabin.

I regretted what i had said to annabeth right after i said it, but i dont think that i can face her again, after what she had done to me. It had taken all of my will power to not kill the guy right then and there. I didnt do it because i knew it would upset annabeth.

Oh, who cares. She dumped you for a guy who's name is a videogame, i argued with myself. I sighed and layed down on my bed. I checked the clock across the room to see that i was one minute late for dinner.

"oh crap!" i hissed as i got up and ran to the place i never wanted to go again... the pavilion.


	3. take it or leave it

hey guys, katie gardner here (its just a nickname my friends gave me, because im not allowed to say my real name.) i just want you to know that i dont care if i mispelled anything, or my grammar isnt great. If you got what i was saying, thats all that matters. And by the way, i love reviews, so keep them coming! Flames are not allowed.

By the time i got to the pavilion, everyone was already seated, and eating. All chatter stopped when i entered. I just ignored it and sat down at the poseiden table. People stared at me for 5 or so minutes, then went back to eating their meals. I stole a few glances at the athena table to see annabeth looking at me apoligetically. Since i didnt have any more pride left, i just went back to eating my food.

I over-heard that spiro arrived a few weeks ago, and annabeth was instructed to give him a tour of the camp. One thing led to another, and soon annabeth was involved in two relationships. It was all the aphrodite girls were talking about. Im just upset that nobody thought to inform me of this little hookup.

I growled under my breath at the thought of annabeth and spiro becoming a couple.

Katie gardner from the demeter table, (which was parralel to mine.) leaned over to talk to me.

"you look kinda steemed. Are you ok?" she asked kindly. Concern crossed her face.

"yeah, its just that thing with annabeth..." my sentance trailed off, and i hoped that she would get what i was saying and i wouldnt have to say why im mad out loud.

"dont worry, spiro's a total jerk, annabeth will find that out in a week maximum, then come running back to you."she conforted. In the little time that i have known spiro, he did look like the jerk-ish type to me. Although, all that the aphrodite girl could talk about was, 'how dreamy his eyes were.'

"thanks, im glad to see someone understands." I tried my best to smile genuinly, but all i could muster was a weak hald smile. Im just not in the mood to feel happy right now.

"hey! No talking between tables! I saw that jackson!" dionysus yelled from the head of the room, and everyone was back to staring at me

(a/n: sorry! I had to put that bit with katie in there! I just feel that she needs to be recognized more! And again, NO FLAMES! My motto is, you hit me, i hit harder. Remember that when you click the review button)

I shrunk down and finished eating my low-cal dinner. Katie leaned back to her table.

Well, at least i know i have one friend.

"looks like percy is moving on too!" i heard a few people mumble. Katie's face turned red.

Or not.


	4. chirons many sides

Hey guys, its katie gardner. Big suprise. I hope you guys are liking the story so far, and if you would rate this story at least a 5 on a scale of one to ten, i recommend that you hit that little 'review' button at the bottom of your screen! Keep reading to see what happens! Will there be hatred between spiro and percy? Who will annabeth choose? Will there be bunnies roasting marshmallows? Probaby not the last option. Read more to find out more!

I set down my fork and pushed my plate away from me. I didnt want to eat too much, because i wouldnt have my full potential in capture the flag. I would just save the rest of my appetite for breakfast tomorrow morning.

I looked over at everyone else, eating their hearts out on camp food. Capture the flag will be easy.

I got up and started walking back to my cabin to sulk some more when chiron came after me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"what now?" i whined.

"percy, we need to talk." He walked me over to the beach, so far away that no one could hear us.

"what do you want to talk about?" i asked. I hung my shoulders low, and crossed my arms.

"your attitude." He blatantly said. I could tell that he was going to round the corner from 'awesome horse guy' to a mushy teacher any second.

"what about it?" i asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"i remember seeing you enter camp running and excited, and than 5 minutes later, i find you like this." He gestured at my posture. (a/n: hahahahahahah! 'gesture' and 'posture' sound funny together! Sorry for the interruption. Back to the story.)

"what happened?" He asked. Yup, he already passed the embarassing corner.

"annabeth cheated on me with that spiro kid." What i said seemed to shock chiron. Now he was the one raising an eyebrow.

"the new kid whos named after the tiny purple dragon?" he asked me. I nodded. "i only asked annabeth to show him around, i didnt know it would lead to this" he plea'd innocent. " but still, they werent made for each other like you and annabeth, it wont last." He said. Then he got back into his teacher mode and shook out the horse man mode.

"but thats not the point. The point is, you shouldnt let one thing like this weigh you down. he just arrived. Im sure they will take your side in this debocle" he assured me. A loud hown rang out of no where, suprising me.

"well, time for capture the flag, you better go suit up." He said, and rode away, with me running back to get to capture the flag in time.


	5. now thats what i call capture the flag

Hey guys, wow! 5 chapters in one night! Im on a roll! They sould give out medals for this kind of stuff! I have been sitting on my computer all night typing just for you guys! Your welcome. Darn it, my left index finger just went numb. But i will not rest until i figure out whats gonna happen next! Enjoy!

I had a habit of being late today. First arrival, then dinner, and now capture the flag. Everyone was already in armor and standing in groups.

"percy! Over here!" nico waved over from the blue group. I ran over to join him.

"hey nico." I tried my best not to sound too depressed.

"whats wrong?" i guess i couldnt fool him. Being a son of hades must make him be able to pick up more easily of people's bad emotions. Either that or im just a bad liar.

"ill tell you later." I whispered as chirons voice rang out over the crowd to listen to him.

"welcome to the first capture the flag of the summer! We have a few new students this year, and i am asking you to give them all a warm camp half-blood welcome by going easy on them." His voice reached the entire crowd, but his eyes were focused directly on me.

"assume your positions." He yelled, and rode into the forest, as well as everyone else did.

I caught annabeth and spiro clinging to each other's side, wearing red helmets. Spiro glared at me while putting his arm around annabeth protectively. I felt a tug in my gut suggesting that i should teach him another lesson, but i shoved it back down, knowing that chiron would yell at me for not going easy on him.

I sighed, wishing i could get her out of spiro's undeserving clutches. But i pushed the thought back, knowing that she'd probably just do it again as soon as she got the chance.

"lets go around the mob as soon as the horn blows. We'll look for the flag." I whispered to nico. He nodded in agreement.

Coincidentaly, the horn blew as soon as i said it. And nico and i took off running. We had to fight off a few of the red players who knew that 2 children of the big three would be a big threat. Too bad none of them were too good at fighting.

A few minutes later, we were in the clear. We found the flag on the familiar spot of zeus' fist... guarded by spiro, who was sitting down, relaxing. He obviously doesnt know what could happen to him.

"i think that annabeths loosing her smartness." Nico whispered to me. Spiro, oblivios to the world, didnt hear us.

"no duh sherlock." I hissed.

"go to hades watson." Nico bickered.

"shut up nancy." I put an end to the endless comebacks. Nico frowned.

I signaled nico, then we started closing in on spiro. Without any warning to nico, i sprung out and grabbed unsupecting spiro in a headlock. His sword clattered to the ground.

"hey? Whats the big idea?" he whined. I knocked him out with one punch, then dropped him to the ground infront the flag.

Nico grabbed the flag and then we ran. We didnt pass anybody until we were on our own entire blue team was cheering for us when spiro stepped lazily into the circle of people. He reminded me of smelly gabe in a way.

"what happened to you?" annabeth cooed to spiro.

"percy hit me!" he tattled.

"kid, this isnt normal capture the flag, we do it half-blood style."i told him. Nico laughed along with me.

"what?" annabeth asked. Suddenly, i feared for my life. But then i found out that it wasnt my life that was in danger.

"annabeth?" spiro asked unsure.

"i thought you said you could fight." She yelled, she had entered battle mode. Although, i didnt feel sorry for spiro. Thats what he gets for stealing my girlfriend.

"i-i can, its just that he snuck up on me, and hit me with his sword and threw water at me!" spiro stuttered. Obviously he doesnt know a lot about annabeth. She can tell when you are lying.

"i did not. Your just upset that i knocked you out with one punch." I smirked. Annabeth turned from spiro to me, and then back to spiro.

"is that true?" she asked spiro.

"well, uh, um-"

" i asked, IS THAT TRUE." Thats annabeth. Her and her temper.

"um, yes." He said in a small voice.

" now would be the time to run." Someone from the crowd said. Spiro was right to follow his advise, and ran back to camp. Annabeth ran, but not after spiro. Instead, she ranback to her cabin.

Everyone dispersed after the drama had run away sreaming.

I smiled as everyone went back to their cabins to go to bed.


	6. just a midnight stroll NOT

Hey guys. Judjing by the amount ive written in just one day, some people would probably say i have no life, but i beg to differ, i just put my life in my stories. Enjoy my hard work!

I tossed and turned all night, thinking about annabeth and spiro. Mostly about annabeth. I wanted to be able to hold her in my arms, kiss her, tell her i love her, hopefully she says it to me and actually means it this time. I just wish that spiro was never born. Never became a problem in my life. I thought aboout her so much, my head hurt, and i couldnt fall asleep.

At one point, specifically around 3:00 a.m., i just decided to go down to the one place where i go to when i cant sleep, the pier.

I walked along the stretch of beach to get to the pier at the end of camp property. The moon cast a beautiful image across the water, making every ripple emphasize a star.

I finally got to the long stretch of pier that extended out toward the center or the lake, to find annabeth sitting at the very edge. The moment my approaching feet made noises loud enough for annabeth to hear, she called out into the silent night.

"spiro?" she asked, but she never turned around. I was now 7 feet and closing.

"sorry to disappoint, but im not the ripoff half-blood that you call your boyfriend"i grumbled, and sat a close distance away from her.

"why are you here? Dont you think that i got enough embarassment during capture the flag?" she asked. She stared at the water with a blank expression on her face.

"if you havent forgotten, im the son of poseiden, this is where i come to think." I said. I relaxed, happy that she finally felt what i had felt when i entered camp. Betrayal, humiliation, anger, and sadness. All of those emotions mixed together made a bad person.

"well, can you think somewhere else? I want to be alone." She asked as nicely as she could. Now i could see that she was looking at a few fish in the water that were diving up and out of the water to carch bugs.

"you know, it helps to talk to someone other than yourself." I told her. I couldnt help it. My mushy side was still in love with annabeth, and hadnt processed what she had doneto me yet.

"i dont talk to myself!" she hissed at me, i raised an eyebrow.

"You know what i mean." I told her. She folded her arms over her chest.

"and anyway, you wouldnt understand what im feeling, seaweedbrain." She said.

"actually, i have felt the same way you do right now, only a few hours ago." I informed her. She still didnt believe a word i said, and wouldnt meet my eyes.

"i ran out of my car as fast as i could to see you again. But instead, i got to see some new kid kiss you when i should have been the one to." He said. I took her hand, but she only shrugged it away.

"that wasnt the way i wanted to tell you." She mumbled, and looked in the complete other direction.

"oh really, were you even going to tell me at all?" i asked angrily. Although, i didnt want to be mad at her, i wanted to apoligize and tell her i loved her. I pushed that feeling down until it would someday burst out to the world.

Annabeth never answered.  
"did you break up with spiro?" i asked that question, a littleof my toucy feely side was starting to come up.

"percy!" she yelled. I guess that was private matter between her and spiro, but it didnt stop me from adding anything on. The whole camp would figure out by tomorrow anyway.

"it was just a question." I shrugged. There was about a minute's worth of silence.

"yes, i did." She answered. Although, i didnt really need to know. There was another silence. We listened to the crickets chirp, and the silent sounds of night.

"i still love you, you know." I said. I took her hand in mine, and pressed my other hand ontop, totally enveloping hers so that she couldnt escape this time.

"i know." She was choked up. She rested her head on my shoulder, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. There was yet another silence.

"i never stopped loving you." She told me. "did you know that?" she was definately crying, with little tears making their way down her face. I cut them off with my index finger.

"i just figured that out." I said. I kissed her warm forehead.


	7. interesting

Sorry i havnt uploaded anything in like... a day! My wi-fi was kicked out bc of the stupid storm

Hey huys, i appreciate all of the reviews that im getting, so keep them coming! they are the fuel to the flame that is my writing!

(A.P.O.V.)

I couldnt believe that i was letting myself get into this. I should just dump the whole boy situation and train all through the summer.

My mixed feelings sent me into a whirlpool of distress. Mad at spiro for lying about his fighting skills, and embarrassing me infront of the entire camp. Longing for percy to forgive me and hold me in his arms once more.

I had to hush my thoughts so i could listen if anybody else was awake in my cabing. Nobody was. I could hear thei steady breathing of all my bunkmates. I let out a deep sigh, and relaxed my shoulders.

And so, it was decided. I wouldnt have any boy drama besides choosing percy. I dont even know why i said yes to spiro. Hes a lazy bum who expects me to do everything for him. I guess i thought that he would be able to change. Its too bad he was too lazy to change for me.

After what happened with percy tonight, made me sure that he was the one. I wouldnt even try to talk to spiro. He wasnt worth my anger.

The sun was just peaking over the mountains when we were forced to wake up.

At breakfast, i was right in the middle of eating my eggs when percy walked into the pavilion. It looked like he hadnt had much sleep either. I gave him an apoligetic smile. He half-smiled back.

"mr. Jackson, so nice of you to join us." Dionysus yelled from the headof the room. Looks like he never will like percy. I saw spiro smirk at percy from a few tables away. Just another reason why i broke up with him.

We ate the rest of our dinner nonchalantly, only making smalltalk. The entire aphrodite table was whispering in hushed tones. The only words i could make out were, 'percy', 'annabeth', and 'spiro'. Even seaweed brain could have guessed that they would be gossiping about us. That wasnt too har to figure out.

After breakfast, i was off to sword fighting. Spiro followed me like an apoligetic puppy.

"how about we at least fight agaisnt each other." He suggested. I had my back turned to him.

"trust me, the way im mad at you, you dont stand a chance. Also, you couldnt fight to save your life, so that gives you less of a chance." I snorted at him. I walked away to get a chalenging partner before he could say anything else.

"do you feel up to fight me?" a heard a familiar say from behind me. I spun around to see thalia with a sword in her hand.

"thalia!" i shrieked, and i pulled her into a huge hug.

"hey annabeth!" she shrieked back. Nothing changed when it came to thalia. She always looked the same. Well, i guess that she wouldnt ever change anymore, because she was immortal.

"why are you here? I thought you would be with the huntress'!" i asked her. Concern crossed my face but she shooed it away.

"artemis gave me a few months off to visit camp." She said. I sighed in relief, knowing that she hadnt done anything to get kicked out of the huntress' group.

"well, im glad you came to visit. I really need a friend right now." I told her. Now she was the concerned one.

"what happened." She put on her angry game face before she even knew who i was talking about.

"just boy trouble, ill tell you later, and besides, it isnt proper to tell someone your problems while trying to find a possible way to kill them." I changed the subject and flung my sword out.

"oh, its on!" she duelled. It felt good to have fun with my best friend.

We fought for a few minutes, then had then had to take a break because our arms were getting tired.

We ran to the pavilion to get some water when we ran into percy. Worse things could have happened, like, we could have run into spiro.

"hey annabeth and... thalia? What are you doing here?" percy asked. He was just as confused as i was when thalia first showed up.

"artemis gave me a vacation to see you guys again!" she told percy.

"what did she do to get kicked out?" percy whispered to me.

"hey, i did not get kicked out! I get a few months off for the summer. You should be grateful that i chose to spend my alotted free time here." She said, and devilishly smiled.

"modest, much?" percy joked. I quietly smiled.

"well, i gotta run, see you guys later." Percy said. He waved to thalia, and kissed me on the cheek, and ran back to where he came from.

"i dont see how you have boy troubles. Your life seems perfect. Perfect summer, perfect boyfriend, and perfect friends..." she trailed off her sentance.

"and an unnecissary tagalong."

"oooooh, that sucks. Well, at least it hasnt affected your relationship with percy at all." Thalia rationalized.

"you missed it. We broke up and got back together already."i told her.

"darn it! I missed all of the action!" thalia whined, putting her glass of water down on a nearby table and folded her arms across her chest.

"its only been a few days. If we keep this up, it will be an interesting summer.


	8. wish upon a breakfast star or maybe not

I dont no what to do next. I thought the story would last longer than this, but i was oviously wrong. Message me if you have any! Thnx! –katie grdner.

P.p.o.v.

I cant believe that i gave into her so fast and easily. I am so weak!

Note to self: force her into a binding promise that she will never do that to me again.

Well, force sounds too harsh. I think the 'proper' word would be to convinse her into an oath-binding agreement.

Now i sound like a villain.

I cant believe im actually talking to myself.

Wow, percy, you are such a loser, no wonder why annabeth cheated on you.

I shut the painfull thoughts of annabeths motives to hurt me far out of my head, hoping that they would never come back.

I was sitting in bed looking up at my cieling, wondering what life would be like if i werent half god.

Life would be boring, you moron.

I sighed and quieted my wierd thoughts. Jugding by how much ive seen my entire life, youd think that i would need to see a therapist because my life is so scarred.

But i guess thats why we have camp half-blood. If we are going to suffer, we may as well suffer the horrible nightmares that come as a package-deal to the awesome powers.

What also sucks aboout being a half-blood, is that we never get to see the god/goddess who you are half like.

I looked over at my clock, seeing that it was time to get out of bed and go to breakfast.

I sighed, got dressed then went to go eat dinner. It was suprising to find out that i wasnt late for breakfast this morning.

I sat down at the lonely poseiden table, and smiled widely as annabeth sat down at her table.

I looked over at the hades table and the zeus table, seeing thalia, nico, and i left alone at empty tables.

I wish that the big three were allowed to have children, life would be so much more exciting for me, to have a half-brother or sister that i could talk to, and hang out with.

But ive been an only child my entire life, and sure its had its ups and downs, but i got used to it, and i dont want to change it now.

I sighed, and went back to eating my breakfast.


	9. my plan

hey guys, katie gatdner here. sorry that its short, and i havent uploaded anything in a while bc my computer is temporarily messed up. sorry, but i cannot work the technologies of the world.

wow, now i seriously think that chiron is secretly trying to kill us. he had the brilliant idea to set up a high ropes coarse 40 feet off of the forest ground.

not only that, but we were supposed to fight up there... without any ropes.

right now, i was fighting annabeth, who promised to go easy on me, but judging that i almost fell over 6 times, i dont think she kept that promise.

after our duel, which lasted 10 long minutes.

thalia and nico were climbing up the second ladder, as annabeth and i were climbing down the first ladder.

"this ought to be interesting." i mumble under my breath, seeing as how thalia and nico hate each other.

"it sure should be." annabeth replied, she had just reached the ground, and was waiting for me.

"so, did you hear about the dance that the aphrodite cabin is throwing tonight at the pavilion?" annabeth asked me.

"no i hadnt, its news to me." i said, suddenly, an idea popped up in my brain. i wasnt even going to think of it any more, afraid that it will babble out when im in my own little world sometime soon.

the first part of the plan, act clueless and insensitive.

"oh, ok." she said, looking down at her feet. i suspected that she had wanted me to ask her to go to the dance with me. well, this was the ultimate test of our relationship to see if she would come crying back to spiro.

" so, what do you want to do now?" she asked me.

"lets go get some water. your awesome sword-fighting-suspended-over-40-feet-of-nothing moves tired me out. i thought you said you would go easy on me!" i joked, and put my arm around her as i wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leading her to the pavilion.

"i was, i think that you got less coordinated over the school year." she replied.

"nah, maybe you just got better." i said, and poured her a cup of water.

"yeah, thats it." she said in a sarcastic tone, and took the cup from my hand.

i sighed, and took a sip from my own water.

"so, what do you want to do now?" this time i was asking the question.

" im going to go to my cabin, and... clean up a little bit." she excused. before she left, i pulled her in and kissed her on the cheek.

"bye, percy." she said, pulled away, and walked to her cabin.

so much for being insensitive. i was more oblivious than insensitive.

i sighed, and saw that everyone was already getting ready for the dance.

i sighed, and headed back to my cabin.

it was time for part two of my plan.


	10. i did not see that one coming

hey guys, katie here. how are you liking the story so far? well, if you liked what i have so far, your going to LOVE the upcoming chapters that im working on! luv ya!- katie

it was around 9:00, everyone had gone back to their cabins after the dance, but annabeth and i were sitting on the pier, talking.

"i thought that the gods promised to claim their children when they were 13, avia looks to be around 15."i told annabeth.

"yeah, thats strange."she replied.

i sighed. "well, hopefully she gets claimed soon." i said.

"well, we should probably get to bed before we get in trouble." annabeth excused, as she stood up. i nodded, and walked her to her cabin.

"goodnoght." i said, and kissed her.

"goodnight." she replied, and went into her cabin.

that night, i lay awake in my bed, as the night before. there was something about avia that seemed familiar. i know that i hadnt seen her before the dance, but there was just somthing on her face that seemed familiar.

i woke up the next morning, having no sleep. although, i was suprisingly alert, but just in case, i got a coffee at breakfast.

during my noon archery class, i saw chiron walk into my cabin. i immidiately put down my bow and arrow, and went to go check on him.

"what are you doing in here chiron?" i asked him. he jumped, and turned around to see me.

"oh, hey percy." he said, sounding then he turned back around.

"what are you doing here chiron?" i repeated, but this time, with a little more anger. he sighed, and turned around once more.

"preparing avia's bed." he told me. i pushed my eyebrows together, trying to think. i dont get it.

"did the hermes' cabin get too overcrowded again?" i realized. trust me, it had happened in the past. but normally, the people who were unclaimed went to someone else's cabin instead of mine.

"um, no. im preparing a bed for avia because shes going to live here from now on." chiron told me, his voice sounding distracted, and strained.

"huh, normally the hermes cabin doesnt usually get this crowded." i said to myself.

"no, percy, you dont get it. avia's parent claimed her. " chiron said, he fluffed the pillows.

"thats great, but then why isnt she staying in her parents cabin then?" i asked. i was starting to get a hint that i was a tiny bit wrong about the hermes cabin getting too crowded.

"she is." he said. i crossed my arms.

"what do you mean?" my voice was getting suspicious.

"percy, poseiden claimed her. you have a new half-sister." he told me.

wow. i am such an idiot.


	11. an unexpected visitor

hey guys, katie gardner just like to thank you all for all of the GREAT reviews! and thank you so much for favoriting my story, it means a lot to me!

after chiron left, i sat on my bed, and stared at the empty one across from mine, which would soon be taken up by avia.

i immidiately rushed to go find annabeth.

"annabeth! you will NOT believe what just happened!" i exclaimed, nearly running her over because i couldnt stop in time.

"spiro got choked to death?" she asked, hopingly.

"um, no. but avia got claimed!" i told her.

"really? whos her parent?" annabeth asked.

"poseiden." i said.

"woah! so shes moving in with you?" annabeth asked, in the middle of sending an arrow soaring through the air, making it land perfectly on the bulls eye.

"well, at least you have a new half-sister." she thought to say, when i didnt.

"yeah, at least my cabin wont seem so lonely anymore."

after a good game of capture the flag, i went to my cabin to go to bed, like everyone else.

i hadnt talked to avia all day, so she most likely didnt know that i was her brother.

"hi, avia, im percy." i introduced myself when she walked into my, er, our cabin.

"how do you know my name?" she asked, paranoid.

"um, chiron introduced you to the entire camp. everyone knows your name." i said, i was starting to get a feeling that she was kind of wierd.

"oh, right. hi percy."she said, and went back to minding her own buisness. i shrugged it off, and went to sleep.

around 3 a.m., i was woken up by a consistent knocking on the door. i looked over at avia, to see if she had been woken up too, she hadnt.

i opened the door to find... poseiden?

"dad? what are you doing here?" i asked him. my voice sounded kind of angry because of the whole avia thing.

"now, is that a way to greet your father?" he smiled.

"sorry, but i dont know how you could do that to me...to my mom. she would be furious at you to find out that you had another kid with a mortal a year after you had me." i hissed.

"percy, i made a mistake. it was only a one time thing. it wasnt anything like what i had with your mother." he said. i sighed and folded my arms.

"well, i just wanted to apoligize to you, and to tell you that tyson is coming to camp with you for the rest of the summer." he warned.

"o.k." i replied.

"goodbye percy."

"'bye dad." i replied, and poseided smiled. i shut the door when poseiden went running back to the sea.

"what was that?" avia asked, groggily.

"nothing. go back to sleep." avia sighed, and rested her head on her pillow once more. i smiled and did the same.

i dont know how i would be able to explain tyson to avia. she would get freaked out either way.

oh well, it will definately be a sight to see.


	12. AUTHORS NOTE! YOU MUST READ!

**authors note, everyone must read!**

**hey guys,**

**its me**

**im just here to say that im going to camp for a WHOLE ENTIRE WEEK! and theres not elecrtronics allowed! AAAAHHHH! hry, thats a great ghost story!**

**anyway, i just dont want you guys to get mad at me, and bear with me. the day i get back, i will write a new chapter!**

**see ya,**

**have fun,**

**katie gardner**


	13. secrets secrets

**i no i said i would have this up by yeterday, but i was so busy with unpacking things, doing laundry, and going on an 8 hour drive to another vacation. so, im really really really sorry for that! -katie gardner**

**A.P.O.V. **

**the cieling that i was looking at was the same type of cieling that i had been looking at for the past 9 years of my life. youd think that id get bored of staring up at my cieling each night, but each night was different because i was always analyzing different things.**

**tonight, i was analyzing what to do about spiro. part of me wanted to burn him until he turned into ash. but the other part of me said that he could be usefull to my advantage someday.**

**i wanted to bet money that i would probably to my first option sometime this week, but i really didnt want to do something that i would regret. **

**but what if i wouldnt regret it?**

**i kept on arguing with myself like this for the rest of the night. i really just wanted to shut my brain up so that i could get some sleep, but arguing with myself usually lets me figure out things about my life that i never would have guessed.**

**i argued until everyone in my cabin got up and ready for breakfast. i sighed and followed them.**

**as soon as i sat down, percy came up and snuck up behind me.**

**"didnt get much sleep last night, did 'ya?" percy whispered.**

**"not any at all." i whispered back.**

**"jackson! get back to your table!" dionysus yelled from the front of the room. we have gotten so used to his yelling, that percy just sighed, and did what he was told.**

**i turned back to my table and started eating.**

**my table, being the nerd table, were always talking about wierd things, like what was going on at olympus.**

**" i heard that the new girl avia got claimed by poseiden." one of my half-sisters said.**

**"poor percy, remember how upset he was about tyson? i wonder if he knows." another one of my half-sisters aid.**

**"he knows. she was sleeping in the poseiden cabin last night." i mumbled, messing with my eggs with my fork.**

**"was he upset?" one of my brothers said.**

**"it didnt look like it to me." something didnt feel right about talking about percy behind his back. well, it wasnt like we were gossiping. people would have figured it out in a few hours anyway, might as well just get it over with now.**

**"well thats good, we dont need anymore drama for him this year." my sister said.**

**"yeah." i replied quietly, and finished my breakfast. **


	14. new techniques

**hey guys. sorry, ive been having trouble with wifi on vaca, so forgive me if i dont upload a lot. -katie gardner.**

**P.P.O.V.**

**strike right, feint left. try and avoid the other peson's sword. this was my usual technique for sword fighting. but fighting with avia totally through off my sword fighting charisma.**

**my day started out like this. i was eating breakfast next to avia, who was eating salad. who eats salad by choice?**

**"percy?" she asked, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork.**

**"what?" i asked while chewing on a bite of french toast.**

**"can you teach me how to sword fight? im the farthest behind in my sword fighting class, and nobody else wants to fight with me." she said in a voice that would make a grown man cry.**

**even though i stil wanted nothing to do with her, i agreed to because i felt bad for her and her sob story.**

**so now, here i was. avia wasnt bad at sword fighting, she just had a different technique.**

**here at camp half-blood, we were all taught by the same people, so our techniques were somewhat similar, only varying between speed and agility, due to the own player's abilities.**

**when avia and i stepped onto the field with our shields and swords, i planned on going easy on her, and so i let her start. that was one of the worst decisions of my life.**

**once i let her go first, she always had the upper hand. i had to admit, she was pretty good. she pulled off things that some people who have been going here for years still hadnt pulled off.**

**about ten minutes later, i could tell that she was getting worn out, because her right arm failed, and her sword dropped to the ground with a muffled clank.**

**"i knew it. i will never be as good as that annabeth girl." what she said suprised me. she turned away right as i saw a single tear race down her cheek.**

**"avia, no one will ever be as good as annabeth. shes been here since she was a little kid, and all she has ever done was practice and train. and besides, her mom is athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. she is the ultimate threat." i comforted her. i dont know if i did a good enough job.**

**"i thought you two were going out, why are you saying bad thigs about her?" avia was still turned around. her long hair was covering her head, so i couldnt see her face at any angl that i turned.**

**"here at camp half-blood, being the ultimate threat is a good thing." i told her.**

**"oh." she said quietly.**

**"why do you want to be as good as annnabeth anyway?" i asked.**

**"no reason." avia said, her face blushing. she stormed off of the field, and i could tell that our practicing was done for the day.**


End file.
